


Other Things

by CJSpooks



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M, tgs, topgearslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was “Jeremy tenderly removing James' glasses. James letting him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Things

Jeremy squinted, realizing he must have fallen asleep on the couch. He got up in search of James. After poking is head into the kitchen, office, and bathroom, he found his man already under the covers, propped up by pillows reading. James even had his reading glasses on. Jeremy licked his lips. He was definitely turned on by the sight of James all shirtless and intellectual. “Why are you reading at a time like this?”

Without looking up from the book, James replied, “You finally woke up to go back to bed?”

“Your delicious culinary experiment and after-dinner piano concert lulled me into the most wonderful nap, dear Slow.”

“Nice save there, Jez.” He turned a page. “To answer your original question, I quite like reading before bed. It’s relaxing, gives me interesting topics to mull over as I fall asleep.”

“But in the time that you’re using your big brain, we could be doing other things. Other things, James.”

“Other things,” James echoed. “I don’t know about that. This book is brilliant.”

“I can be brilliant.” Jeremy slipped into the bed next to him and reached over to tenderly remove James’ glasses. If James didn’t really want it to happen then he would have batted him away. But no, Jeremy silently noted, James let him.

“Why are you removing my glasses?”

“I don’t want them to get broken. Besides, you won’t need them for this.”

“These other things?”

“Yes.” Jeremy cupped James’ face. “I want you.”

“I can see that,” James replied. He then pointed to the bulge in Jeremy’s pants. “I can feel that, too.”

“Are you going to snark me to death? I thought you’d be more receptive.”

“Go on, show me how brilliant you can be.”

Jeremy leaned forward, kissing his way slowly down James’ neck and chest as he slipped his hand down to gently rub at the other man’s crotch through his pants. James moaned.

“Jezza, get out of those clothes,” he growled.

Jeremy smirked. “Yes, sir.” He pulled off his shirt. “My goal is to make you give up on reading before bed every night and instead, have me.”

“Quite the challenge.”

“How hard can it be?” Jeremy said before pressing himself up against James before taking a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to topgearslash comm on LJ on Feb 9, 2011.


End file.
